Terra
Terra (commonly Earth in general) is an Earth Terran species of dragon and is the main protagonist of the original 'movie' adaption, The Planet Dragons. She is apparently the quintessential dragon known, and remains unrivaled throughout the entirety of the series. She is presumed to be the only Earth Terran alive, at least in the City of Prosperity and its surrounding plains. She was taught in the art of Dragon Kata, and the one to obtain the legendary Dragon Master title. She also was later confirmed as the heroine who manages to defeat the evil Vulcan, restoring peace to the former Village of Prosperity. Biography ''The Planet Dragons'' Adolescence Terra was main protagonist and adventurous character of 'movie' adaption, The Planet Dragons. In start of the plot at the Solar System HQ, she woke up in the morning, but unnoticeably crashes in the elevator and reaches down to the main floor, in pain. Master Sun tells Terra about the information of being the Dragon Master; a master of the greatest Dragon Kata there is, so she exercised in order to compete for a competition to fight with her other siblings. Venus wanted to see her by time she comes to the stadium, but before Terra could travel there, she had trouble flying and constantly crash-landed. Discovering one part of her tail-wing was missing, forcing her to travel up the stairs to the event instead, in which took over 2 hours to accomplish. After struggling to climb up over a hundred steps to reach the stadium, Terra was the last one to be called on after all the other dragons were introduced. Realizing she could not glide or fly, she sees a large rock and leaps into the stadium in time, making the other dragons wondering what took her so long. Just when fireworks shot out, Master Flare chooses Terra to be the Dragon Master, despite her not joining the fight with the other dragons. This leaves the rest of the Planet Dragons & Sun in shock, though the stadium's audience cheered for Terra, she gets carried to the Celestial Palace. The Earth Terran is left in confusion about why she was chosen. Later at noon, Terra cooks well-made soup for her and her siblings to eat for an enjoyable dinner. The other dragons did become impressed with Terra's soup as well as complimented it. They start to make a humorous conversation, but then Master Sun walks in, so Terra and the others immediately stop the humor. The next early morning, all the dragons are still active at 6:00 A.M. But now, Terra and Venus are having a friendly talk together, while Mars is working on Jupiter with acupuncture-needles in the living room. However, Saturn starts to overhear them talking about Master Sun's first smile, the four dragons suddenly see him quickly come outside the hallway, mentioning the evil warrior Vulcan. Terra did not know much about him, but she knew that he was once a student trained by Master Sun, then ended up in prison for turning into a villain. Saturn then tells her much more information than that. Shortly after he felt poor about Vulcan's backstory, he still was glad about Terra being the Dragon Master before Vulcan could. For an unexpected moment, Mars jabs the last needle on Jupiter, making a silly face that leaves Terra and the other dragons in surprise. She becomes confused about her bulky brother being unconscious while laying on his belly, wondering what just happened. Planet Dragons 2 Young Adulthood Terra will appear in the sequel 'movie'. This time she has grown up as a young-adult, who now greater responsibilities as a leader. Planet Dragons: Entrance to Reality Terra will star in this 30-minute special, once again as the main protagonist. General Information Personality At first in her debut, Terra was not such an expert of leading her dragon-team, expressing major confusion as well as seeking a bright potential in the future. This great amount of curiosity gradually decreases, as she goes through a peculiar life with her family. She later gets taught by her adoptive mother, following such instructions to drastically improve her Dragon Kata skills until the young dragon is eligible enough to face Vulcan. After a great final battle, Terra earns much respect from her friends and family. Terra demonstrates her intelligence and curiosity throughout numerous episodes, asking quick questions to the far-more experienced when she needs to. She also has somewhat of a witty sense of humor, and is not afraid to taunt or slip sarcasm. She especially likes playing around with villains before or while fighting them, as proven in Case of the Frostbitten Town. Terra is a natural-born leader, with the right qualities to help and protect her siblings. She does not punish or forcefully send her siblings back into battle after a possible failure, but rather gives them a fair rest before gaining another chance. She remains as a strong, instructive stickler for rules in later seasons. Even as a fine, disciplined leader, Terra is known reveal her flaws as everyone else does. She turns out to be a bit clumsy ever since her debut (such as when she was unaware of stepping near an elevator-entrance, she trips, resulting into a constant crashing-sensation inside). doesn't want to give up just to complete an alternative task, such as when she & the others were at the chilly mountain called the Frozen Nitrogen Top, they try searching for the Freezeflame dragon to get one of its horns (which is the key to unlock a recently discovered secret door-passage). However, the other dragons started to worry that they should leave the mountain while they can. Like his older brother Neptune, she has an interest in meeting some new dragon-species, particularly ones like the Waterhorn and the Spython. Appearance Terra is the first one of her species to be found, and her traits are all that can be studied to learn about Earth Terran-anatomy. Her size appears quite tall for her age, being approximately 5 feet & 1 inch. As a teenage dragon, Terra shares similarities with her sister Venus in ways; bearing a slender body with soft & lithe features, and overall bird-like. Terra's body is entirely covered in feathers that are a sleek navy-blue, with several light markings on her sides. She has plenty of white fur, usually including a bush of coated-fur around the neck (for cold situations), thick wings, and spikes that lead all the way from the back of her head to her tail. Her beak is green with a small wrinkle at the left side, along with a freckle. Despite being a female-character, she doesn't appear have eyelashes (an unlikely trait among typical females). She has a pair of straight-horns with with green rings around them. Her odd chest-plate armor on her belly are brown in color, and are closely-apart from each-other. At the end of Terra's tail is a rattle-ball that has the same design as the planet Earth, much like the other dragons that have the same trait but with their signature-planets (this was later changed after a 2015-update). Her claws are also neatly-straight. Terra possess two sets of wings; two large wings that allow her to do a vertical takeoff, and a tailwing set right at the end of her tail. However, half of this wing-set is now missing, and she now has an automatic prosthetic tail-wing to help herself fly freely. 2015 Update * She gains a darker tone of blue on her feathery-scales (which gives her an even greater advantage of staying stealthy and blending in with the night sky). * She now has some new mechanics below her prosthetic tail-wing (which consists of a bronze gear & certain locks that can automatically reset to their normal position if they are at an irregular angle, as well as being able to fold after landing). * She is now also going to be a young adult at the age of 15, with a new height of about 5 ft' 2". * Her wings are larger, being about twice the size of her body. * The planet-shaped rattle-ball on her tail has been removed. * She gained an extra toe-claw on each foot. Abilities and Weaponry Water Blast: Terra is highly associated with water as her signature element. She can spit short yet powerful rapid bursts of boiling-hot water, which is extremely hard to deflect and is considered very dangerous at close range. However, only a few dragons can easily defend themselves from Terra's blasts, like the Spython. It was revealed that Earth Terrans were part of the Tidal Class in the Dragons Book (but later this is changed to the Strike Class). Her fire is mostly composed of hydrogen and oxygen particles moving extremely quickly inside of the five layers of the water blast, as well as a layer of nitrogen and some other chemicals. This liquid can get increasingly hotter without evaporating the farther it goes. When hitting a solid obstacle like a wall as such, the blast releases a small portion of visibly expanding vapor. In fact, Terra can also control the force her water-blasts and how much damage it can cause, whether it'll be weak enough just to knock people off their feet (though it doesn't significantly harm them), or charged to the point where it is almost lethal. There are possibilities that if Terra's water blast comes in contact with another dragon's fire-type, it will result in varying reactions, usually ones that contain elements such as plasma. (Example: Earth Terran's water-blast + Spython's electrical-diamond = Explosive Plasma Reaction) For information, visit Fire Types. Swimming: Terra is an excellent and fast swimmer. She can holding her breath underwater for about 5-8 minutes, although she cannot hold it longer than that like Neptune can. Fog Breath: Like most Earth Terrans, Terra is able to blow a large cloud of fog in front of people & other dragons, which makes the dragon buy enough time to run away before it gets threatened. Sometimes she does not run away immediately, but it can help her stay hidden within the fog and get the chance to attack before any enemy attempts to reach the upper-hand. Dragon Kata: '''Terra has been trained to learn combat skills in several occasions. Although she is not the most talented martial artist (like Pluto), she was able to defeat Vulcan after he defeated all the other dragons by paralyzing them. '''Speed/Agility: Terra is very agile and blazing-fast in flight. She can easily catch up to Jupiter on foot while he's flying, and can also maneuver very swiftly around tight turns & corners. Dual Splash Blades: Terra is now able to use twin swords to fight against enemies. She can also deflect certain powerful obstacles with them without the need of using her wings to block (some that include lasers). One of the swords was only shown on episode 10, until the other was later used in the 2nd season, where both weapons showed their power. Later on another episode, Terra's Splash Blades were now upgraded with Sharpshooter Steel, which makes the swords lighter & stronger than ever before. Stealth/Stamina: Terra can easily hide in the dark because her navy-blue hide blends in very well with the sky at night, being almost virtually invisible. She even flies high and far enough to make her entire body (including white-colored parts) appear like a dark silhouette. Her speed, stealth, and power are one of the few things that make this notable Earth Terran unpredictable. In fact her body is quite durable, being able to take several painful hits and yet still look untouched. In the episode Lightning Diamond, Terra was able to survive falling great heights after she fought the Spython. Strangely enough, her body is possibly immune to extreme heat, albeit unnaturally. The final battle in the 'movie' The Planet Dragons is rather an odd example: When Vulcan tried to paralyze Terra, the effect of his paralysis basically tickled her feathers, instead of doing any actual harm. She was also able survive being struck by nearby lightning in Shine or Strike, as the bolt simply made her fur stand up awkwardly. Family Fighting Style Terra uses Dragon Kata in a much more unique way than the rest of her siblings. Determined to learn the most advanced moves, becoming ready to battle against Vulcan. Master Sun did not teach Terra the way to fully charge her fire (her water-blast of course), in which she already figured out in order to defeat a worn-out, whimpering Vulcan. She also has a tendency to perform new special powers that she never even heard of. For example, Terra was unexpectedly able to blast away a group of assassins by activating the Storming Wind Mallet, which was something Neptune wanted to master. Although she unintentionally did other powers, she did not even know how to teach the other Planet Dragons the Eight Irresistible Moves. Master Sun is surprised and astonished at Terra for her efforts. In some occasions, Terra doesn't have to use Dragon Kata to fight (particularly in flight), and would more likely use her more-powerful water blast. She is is able to easily ahead before attacking, but at times she will have to pursue another character at full speed, with little or no need to fight. Gallery Terra Mugshot.jpg|Official mugshot of Terra Terra.jpg|Present artwork for Terra in the Planet Dragons series Trivia *She was formerly named "Ace" for an unknown reason, but "Terra" was a more appropriate name because it was "Earth" in several different languages, mainly Latin. *She is the third fastest dragon (on land and flight) after the Speed Demon (second fastest), and Mercury. *She is an excellent cook, shown in the 'movie' adaption ''The Planet Dragons'' she made a unique type of soup that all the other dragons enjoyed. * She also is an good driver despite her age (which was only 13 years old at that point), she is tall enough to reach the pedals. Not only that, she was also mentioned to less likely cause car-accidents when driving the Patrol Shuttle, despite the lack of driving lessons. *She is also named after the Roman god of life. *Her signature color is green. In this case it means "nature", "success", "good luck", and "generosity". *On the first ''Planet Dragons'' series title card, Terra's chestplates are mistakenly colored white instead of brown. *As of a 2015 update, Terra and her dragon-species has been moved to the Strike Class instead of the Tidal Class despite of its abilities mostly having to do with water. This is apparently more of an appropriate change, because the Earth Terran being the rarest dragon known and its blazing speed definitely count as major qualities for a Strike Class dragon. Category:Planet Dragons